Excelsior
by sensitive emotions
Summary: Lucy es una chica de 23 años que trabaja para un club de striptease llamado Excelsior. Una pareja llega a solicitarla para que les realice un baile muy personal, lo cual podría desencadenar ciertos fetichismos de exhibición a la rubia (¿One shot? ¡Ustedes lo decidirán!)


_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro para que hagan mis perversiones. _

_Clasificación: one shot (o si tiene aceptación continuo con los otros capítulos)_

_Advertencia de clasificación: Si alguien ha leído mis fics sabe que son para mayores de 18 años y para los pervertidos (contiene lenguaje extremadamente fuerte, crudo, sin censura y con sexo bastante explícito)_

_Personajes: Lucy con Erza y Jellal (si continuo los demás capítulos serán con Natsu y Gray)_

_Summary: "Lucy es una chica de 23 años que trabaja para un club de striptease llamado Excelsior. Una pareja llega a solicitarla para que les realice un baile muy personal, lo cual podría desencadenar ciertos fetichismos de exhibición a la rubia (¿One shot? ¡Ustedes lo decidirán!)" _

_Total de palabras: 2,030._

* * *

><p>O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o<p>

La voz seductora de Rufus anuncia mi entrada al escenario, para esta ocasión especial de aniversario he elegido la canción de Dolce de Matenrou Opera, rápida y rockera. En los altos me doy vuelta en el palo de acero recién limpio para mí, en los bajos me tiro de rodillas sacando mis guantes de la manera más seductora que he practicado. Me pierdo en la música e ignoro los gritos y llamadas de los hombres —y alguna que otra mujer— que me incitan a acercarme a ellos para colocarme los billetes en mi escaso vestuario.

El baile de aniversario de "Excelsior" es especial, generalmente siempre quedamos con diminutos tops e hilos, pero en esta ocasión mi hilo es transparente y más pequeño, mientras que el top lo he sustituido por dos estrellas en mis pezones. Mi blusa de botones sin manga y la minifalda, ambas de color negros con pequeños cristales que brillan en la oscuridad yacen en el suelo de la pasarela.

Mi cuerpo está cubierto de brillantina y durante los casi 2.30 minutos de mi presentación, me convierto en _Sasha, _la seductora felina que siempre porta antifaz negro y orejas de gato.

Todos aplauden y vitorean al momento de verme semi desnuda. Mis senos son grandes, no lo puedo negar. Mis nalgas redondas y normales, mi estómago con un par de líneas que pueden demostrar que el ejercicio es mi vida.

—¿Buenas propinas?

—De las mejores que he recibido —le confirmo a mi manager Orga Nanagear.

—Te dije que las estrellas te brindarían el cielo —mi sonrisa abarca todo mi rostro, la idea de colocar pequeñas estrellas brillantes ha sido de Orga, muchos desean verme completamente desnuda y esto les brinda placer a cada fetiche.

Estoy en bata limpiándome el rostro, tengo una presentación en conjunto con otras compañeras en donde todas saldremos de colegialas y subiremos a alguien del público para que nos dé nalgadas con una regla forrada de cuero. El fetichismo de la noche.

En una noche normal puedo ganar hasta 25,000 jewels —la cuarta parte de lo que me cuesta la renta de mi habitación—, recuerdo hace tiempo que trabajé de secretaria ganaba 75,000 jewels por mes. El botín de la noche solo en un baile asciende a 40,000 jewels.

—Lucy —Orga luce nervioso, lo cual es extraño, un hombre de su porte que mide casi 2 metros nunca es alguien fácil de perturbar—, te quieren para un privado.

—De acuerdo —acepto sin pensarlo y tomo uno de mis trajes de cuero negro y cola para simular mi disfraz de gata.

—No es el privado común, están ofreciendo 100,000 jewels por ti.

Me quedo como piedra, un privado cuesta 10,000 jewels los 3 primeros minutos, los siguientes 6 25,000 jewels y si quieren 10 son 43,000 jewels más propina que no deben de bajar de 5,000 en ninguno de los casos.

—Sabes que no puedo tener relaciones sexuales con nadie Orga, si Madame Minerva se llegase a dar cuenta, me despediría de inmediato.

—Están de acuerdo y de hecho no quieren que eso pase.

—¿No "quieren"? ¿"Ellos"?

—Una pareja, mujer y hombre, no me han dado más detalles de lo que necesitan para el privado. Les ofrecí a otras, pero dicen que te quieren a ti.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Tengo ya dos años de trabajar para Madame Minerva en el Excelsior y las reglas siempre han estado claras, "No debo de salir de con clientes, tampoco tener relaciones sexuales ni fuera ni adentro de las instalaciones", ya que ella maneja un club de striptease no de prostitutas. Esa política me pareció muy bien.

Desde entonces utilizo un antifaz, mi nombre "artístico" y en algunas ocasiones pelucas, de esa manera mi identidad se ve protegida. Las condiciones de la parejita que me quieren en un cuarto cerrado bailando para ellos —a lo que le denominamos privado—, no quieren que lleve ni lentes de contacto, peluca o antifaz, lo que significa que no quieren a Sasha sino que a Lucy. Puedo llevar el traje que quiera por lo que he elegido un conjunto de mini falda blanca con detalles en morado y una blusa a juego de botones, mis guantes de satén de color morado en perfecta combinación, mis botas blancas hasta las rodillas.

Madame Minerva también exige que tanto nuestros pechos como el sexo esté cubierto, no podemos hacer desnudo completo, ni abrir las piernas para mostrarlo; la pareja quiere desnudo completo omitiendo la regla. Madame ha aceptado, asumo que por otra buena cantidad de dinero.

Y por último —si se diera el caso—, le han pedido permiso a Madame para que él pueda eyacular encima de mí, no saben si va a pasar, pero al calor del evento es una probabilidad y no quieren infringir ninguna política del club.

Llego casi temblando a la puerta de la habitación. Esta es circular rodeada de sillones y espejos hasta el techo con un tubo de acero en medio. La mujer de cabellos rojos y coleta alta está sentada con las piernas cruzadas, se ve muy femenina, el hombre peliazul con un tatuaje rojo a la mitad de su rostro se ve serio. Ambos sonríen al verme entrar. Hago una reverencia.

—Feliz noche, mi nombre es Lucy y esta noche estaré a sus servicios —la mujer se levanta y me toma la barbilla con su mano, su toque es caliente.

—Al contrario Lucy, nosotros estaremos a tu _buen _cuidado —él se levanta también y me entrega un CD.

—Estoy seguro que Orga te lo debe de haber dicho, bailarás nuestra música —asiento y un temblor recorre mi intimidad, la voz del peliazul es tan varonil, grave y suave a la vez.

Respiro con dificultad y salgo de la habitación para entregarle al DJ que coordina la música de todas las habitaciones para que coloque el CD con una pista de aproximadamente 12 minutos. Antes de entrar, ruego a Kamisama porque todo salga bien, es la primera vez que improvisaré, ni siquiera sé que canciones saldrán, pueden ser clásicas, rock, pop, salsa, lo que sea.

Toco antes de entrar y ellos me dan la autorización. Están sentados con sus piernas cruzadas frente a mí.

La primera canción sale y es perfecta para bailar. Hago movimientos sensuales, me subo a los sillones y trepo al tubo. Les enseño mi hilo, mis nalgas, mis piernas. Al final de la primera canción mi camisa está abierta y mis guantes en el suelo. Me quedo solo con mi sostén, chupo mi dedo índice y lo saboreo fingiendo como si éste fuese un proporcionado miembro, quizás el del peliazul o inclusive pretendiendo que mi lengua pasa por el sexo de la pelirroja.

Por primera vez veo que ella jadea y eso me calienta. Nunca antes he estado sin antifaz —excepto la primera vez cuando Madame Minerva me reclutó—, pero la omisión de él me desinhibe. Quito de un solo tirón —pero al compás de la música— mi sostén y lo dejo caer a los pies de ambos. Ella toma la mano de su esposo y sin pudor le pide que la masturbe por encima de su ropa interior.

Abre sus piernas y yo me agarro del tubo enseñándoles la mía. Estoy segura que una parte de mi sexo y de mis nalgas lo ven a la perfección.

Sin ningún pudor ni reserva, él le quita la tanga y el ver el sexo de la pelirroja con una pequeña mata de pelo del mismo color me excita, me palpita el clítoris y puedo escucharme. Me quito la falda y quedo solo con mis botas y mi tanga. Mi contoneo continúa, les doy la espalda, con mis piernas en una perfecta V invertida y mis manos en mis nalgas las abro para que puedan verme a la perfección, solo con mi pequeño hilo tapándome.

Practico yoga y gracias a ello poner mi cabeza en medio de mis piernas no me es imposible. La pelirroja baja la bragueta del pantalón de su esposo sacando el perfecto y grueso miembro de él, trago lentamente. Retira el prepucio y lo comienza a masturbar, está húmedo, quizás igual que yo. Me doy la media vuelta y acaricio mis senos, me pellizco los pezones y muevo mis caderas, todo al compás de la música, mi cuerpo es libre de hacer lo que desee.

Ni siquiera sé si voy en la cuarta o en la quinta canción, de lo que estoy segura es que mis manos recorren mi cuerpo sin pudor, sin pensarlo dos veces. Pongo un pie cerca del muslo del peliazul y él se levanta, por un momento pienso que está a punto de empotrarme contra la puerta, pero agarra a su mujer y la desviste con gracia y desesperación. Los senos de la pelirroja saltan, son inclusive más voluptuosos que los míos, redondos, con sus pezones erguidos y rosados.

Él se vuelve a sentar con el pantalón hasta los tobillos y hace que ella lo cabalgue, pero viéndome, los dos observándome como meneo mis caderas, como voy quitando hasta la última prenda de mi cuerpo para quedar desnuda frente a ellos. Veo como entra su grueso miembro rasgando la vagina de la pelirroja y elevo mi pierna izquierda para toparla con el tubo y abrazarla, enseño mi sexo por completo, ellos lo ven y sus movimientos se incrementan.

Con dificultad ella alcanza su bolsa y saca un vibrador en forma de labios y se lo coloca entre la vagina y el grueso miembro que no deja de entrar y salir de ella. Ambos gimen, jadean y la habitación se llena de sexo, de deseo. Me siento a un lado de ellos y abro mis piernas como si me estuvieran revisando hasta lo más profundo de mí ser. Me chupo el dedo índice y me lo paso por mi propia vagina, estoy húmeda, deseosa porque sea a mí quien folle, no a ella, que fuésemos las dos que estuviésemos disfrutando de ese duro pene intercalándose entre una y otra, que me lo metiera por el culo mientras ella me follase con los dedos y su lengua.

_¡Kamisama!_ Estoy tan húmeda y tan excitada que sin darme cuenta me paro y bailo alrededor de ellos, enseñándoles más de cerca mi sexo que está extasiado con ellos, y a los pocos segundos él se corre dentro de ella y ella grita a todo pulmón.

_¡Mierda!_ Todo se detiene y a pesar que aún está dentro de ella y veo como el semen se escurre, sé que todo ha terminado a pesar que yo ni siquiera he llegado.

La pelirroja se levanta y se viste nuevamente, mientras que el peliazul se sube el pantalón.

—Eres perfecta Lucy —la voz ronca y suave de la pelirroja inunda mis sentidos— ¿Dejarías que nuevamente pudiéramos disfrutar de ti en otra ocasión?

Asiento sin poder emitir palabra alguna, mis pezones están tan duros y erectos que puedo sentir como me golpea de ella me golpea. La pelirroja hace un ademán por tocármelos _¡Por favor!_ Suplico desde lo más profundo de mis entrañas calientes, pero retrocede, son parte de las malditas normas, esas políticas de no acostarse con nadie ni dentro ni fuera el lugar.

—Ponte de nuevo tu ropa interior —me ordena la pelirroja y lo hago sin poner objeción alguna.

—Tal vez en otro momento también te dejemos disfrutar con nosotros —me susurra el peliazul que pasa a mi lado tocando mi cintura para colocar unos billetes en mi hilo.

Los dos salen y con pies temblorosos me termino de vestir. Ni siquiera he visto cuanto ha dejado en mi ropa interior. Corro por el lugar hasta llegar a los vestidores y sin pensar en nada más me encierro en el baño a masturbarme pensando en esos dos.

_El pene del peliazul entrando en mí, la lengua de la pelirroja estimulando mi clítoris, los tres envueltos en jadeos, en gemidos, en pura excitación, gozando del sexo. _

Y a los pocos segundos me corro con un grito ahogado por una toalla. Estoy jadeando y con lágrimas en mis ojos. _Es insuficiente_, me repito una y otra vez, pero la experiencia ha sido alucinante. ¿Podría repetir? _Todo lo que ellos quieran y me permitan. _


End file.
